Fiona Fox
Fiona Fox is a fictional character in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series by Archie comics. She "debuted" in issue #28 of the comic, although that "Fiona" was revealed to be a robot duplicate. The true Fiona made her first appearance in Knuckles the Echidna #26. As her name suggests, Fiona is a female, anthropomorphic, fox. She has crimson fur with a creamy yellow muzzle and tailtip. Fiona's attire has varied throughout the series. Her original outfit consisted only of boots and two belts, with a yellow bow in her hair. As a Freedom Fighter, Fiona usually wore a skintight, yellow and white bodysuit without any sleeves or legging, vaguely similar to a leotard or one-piece swimsuit. Currently, Fiona dresses in black leather, and her hair now features a fanned style. History Imprisonment As a child, Fiona was one of many Mobians captured to serve in Dr. Ivo Robotnik's mining camps. Not long after arriving, she and her fellow inmates Mighty and Ray caused an uprising that was quickly quelled by the robots guarding the camp. While Mighty and Ray were locked up in isolation, Fiona was taken away for another purpose. Not long after, a young Sonic the Hedgehog (who was investigating the camp as one of his early Freedom Fighting missions) arrived and freed both Mighty and Ray. (KtE: #26, #27) The three then went out in an attempt to rescue Fiona but ultimately failed to free her. Due to the mysterious disappearance of Ray, Mighty went berserk and began trashing the facility, forcing Robotnik to abandon it. Fiona was brought away by Robotnik when he fled and relocated to a new facility built exactly the same as the previous one. While there, she was used as the basis for one of Robotnik's many robotic replicas designed to infiltrate the Freedom Fighters. Soon after creating the robotic duplicate, Robotnik left the real Fiona to die in a prison cell. (KtE: #28) Escape and Life as a Treasure Hunter After a long period of imprisonment, Fiona realised that, like at the lab, no one would rescue her, and thus she became determined to do so herself. Through long, gruelling attempts she managed to dig an escape tunnel from her cell, eventually reaching freedom outside. The first person she encountered was Nic the Weasel, a bounty hunter on a treasure hunting mission. (KtE: #28) Fiona and Nic both became involved in treasure hunting and thievery, which soon resulted in a rivalry with Rouge the Bat. The two later were joined by Bean and Bark, all of whom suffered defeat in underground fighting tournaments thanks to Rouge. Eventually she and Nic returned to the mining camp to see if they could find anymore Power Gems; unfortunately, the lab door was locked and neither could open it. (StH: #165) Fiona remained somewhat embittered by her past encounter with Sonic and Mighty. This became apparent after Nic decided to gain Mighty's assistance to gain access to the laboratory, as Fiona explained how she felt abandoned by the two. While exploring the camp, they discovered several unused robotic replicas of the Freedom Fighters. Eventually they reached the door, and Mighty forced it open. Inside they discovered a Power Gem - as well as Ray, who had apparently been stuck in a form of suspended animation by the gem. Despite herself, Nic destroyed the gem in order to free Ray. (KtE: #27, #28) Freedom Fighter Sometime after Sonic's apparent death due to the Quantum Dial, Fiona joined the Freedom Fighters. She acted in a general capacity, showing both computer and medical skills. Upon Sonic's return from space, Fiona accompanied the Freedom Fighter task force sent to Old Megaopolis to prevent Eggman from launching nuclear missiles at both Station Square and Knothole. While on board the FFS-M2, Fiona asked Rotor if they should all have space suits, as the ship flew to Mobius's outer atmosphere. Later, she provided medical attention to Sonic, who'd been wounded by Eggman's robotic "daughter" Mecha. Fiona was also the one to explain to Sonic that Antoine and Bunnie had broken up during his absence in space. (StH: #125, #131, #133) Fiona accompanied the Freedom Fighters during their mission to an ancient laboratory to discover the cause of severe seismic activities. She briefly left the group in an attempt to hot-wire the lab's systems, though due to its self-defences she was unable to. At one point, Fiona, Rotor and Bunnie had all been electrocuted by the lab's self-defence systems, but were saved in time by Tommy Turtle. After, Fiona discovered a heavily powered rifle, but was informed by Rotor the Freedom Fighters never resorted to gun-like weapons. (StH: #146, #148, #149) Fiona accompanied the Freedom Fighters to the Nanite City to rescue Bunnie, and was weary of working with Snively to prevent the nanites from spreading. During a period of rest, Fiona explained her long-held resentment towards Sonic due to him seemingly abandoning her in the prison camp, and that after witnessing his selfless efforts battling the Quantum Dial, developed a sense respect for him, and realized he didn't deliberately leave her behind all those years ago. Following this, she helped the Freedom Fighters to defend Mina Mongoose from a series of Bombs attacking her concert, and she was present at the Brain Trust's examination of the discovered Nanites. (StH: #152, #153, #154) Following this, Fiona and Sonic began a relationship. The two were discovered secretly flirting near a bush by Tails, and after Fiona explained she felt no romantic connections to him like she did Sonic, Tails left angrily. The same day, Sonic managed to prevent Anti Antoine from killing Prince Elias, and after sending him back to Anti Mobius, Fiona and Sonic began officially dating. (StH: #155, #156) When Bean and Bark attacked Freedom HQ and it was obvious that they knew Fiona, shades of her past were revealed and, despite her assistance in stopping the attack, seeds of doubt were planted among the minds of the Freedom Fighters. When the Chaotix needed info on Rouge, Fiona reluctantly explained her past encounters with the bat, as well as her past involvements in crime. Sonic continued to support Fiona, but eventually it became more and more obvious that something was going on, as Fiona developed a tendency to disappear and skip missions. (StH: #160, #161, #165, #171) Betrayal During the time when Rouge was in Knothole, Sleuth Dawg appeared, looking for her on behalf of Dr. Finitevus. He held Tails and Fiona hostage while Sonic battled Scourge the Hedgehog. During it all, Fiona called Sleuth a traitor; he replied that she was one herself. Scourge also taunted Sonic for hanging out with "his" girlfriend. A compromise was reached; Sleuth would leave Rouge alone if the Warp Ring she had stolen was returned. Sonic returned the ring; however, it became apparent that between Sleuth and Fiona, Tails had learned a horrible secret. Because of his conflicted feelings between Fiona and Sonic, he did not tell the latter what he had learned. (StH: #165) Eventually his guilt caught up with him and he confided in Amy Rose; Fiona had been cheating on Sonic with Scourge, Sonic's evil self from an alternate dimension, over the course of their entire relationship. Amy, enraged that anyone would betray Sonic's heart, sought out and attacked Fiona. While dodging blows, Fiona feigned confusion, though briefly slipped in a smug grin and told Amy no one would believe her anyway. To the surprise of both, Sonic casually butted in and told Fiona he wanted to talk. As they walked, he confronted her about lying and her disappearances. She became indignant, but all was soon explained when Scourge showed up; Fiona was in love with the evil hedgehog. When Evil Sonic had infiltrated Knothole Village, he had hit on several of the girls there, including Fiona, before being ousted. Fiona, having realised that she'd fallen for a fake, tried to find the same the same attraction in the real Sonic and thus began to date him. Unfortunately, she found him too "vanilla" for her tastes; she preferred Scourge's dark side and began to sneak off with him. (StH: #150, #172) Finally exposed, she decided she no longer cared to keep up the charade or act as a Freedom Fighter. Tails suddenly intervened, begging her not to do so and appealing to her good nature. She gently told him that despite his intellect, he didn't realise one thing - "you can't count on anybody." She then slapped him across the face. Sonic, enraged at her cruelty, protested, and Fiona cited his abandonment of her, back in the mining camp, as an example. Shortly after she and Scourge then escaped via Warp Ring. (StH: #172) Working for Dr. Finitevus Fiona reappeared not too long afterwards, sporting a new look and taking up a role as one of Dr. Finitevus' agents. Together with Scourge, she came bearing bad news: not only had the Dingo Regime decided to attack Echidnaopolis, but the warring factions of the Dark Legion under Lien-Da and Remington had put aside their conflict to stop Finitevus' plans to resurrect Enerjak, the arch-nemesis of Knuckles the Echidna. While Finitevus left to complete his work, Scourge sat down to relax while Fiona bristled at the situation, clearly disliking the albino Echidna as much as Rouge had in her brief time in the doctor's service. She didn't have long to complain, however, before the new Enerjak made his awe-inspiring debut right in front of her and Scourge. Fiona played a part in the recreation of this awesome figure, as she and Scourge had worked with the other Destructix to knock out Knuckles the Echidna when he returned to Angel Island, and delivered him to Dr. Finitevus whose plans finally came together to make a new Enerjak out of the original's greatest foe. (StH: #181) While Enerjak started his campaign against the elements of Mobius he had decided to eliminate, Fiona and the other Destructix were sent by Dr. Finitevus to guard a weapon that had been built by the Brotherhood of Guardians as a precaution against Enerjak's return. She and her allies would soon be forced to defend it from Knuckles' father Locke, Sonic, and Julie-Su. Though the battle was intense-not to mention an opportunity for Fiona to point out that Sonic and his allies had often beaten their foes either because of superior numbers or because their enemies had been ordered to lose-it ended quite abruptly when Sonic destroyed the weapon and the Destructix left, not sure of what to do next. The battle between Super Sonic and Enerjak decided for them, and Fiona left Mobius in Scourge's company as the green Hedgehog set out to find his true self, while the Destructix fled through a different Warp Ring. (StH: #183, #184) The Suppression Squad The Warp Ring brought the couple to Moebius where Scourge invaded his homeworld, determined to re-make and set everything on his world apart from Mobius Prime. Scourge made Fiona his queen and second in command of the Suppression Squad after conquering the planet. Fiona did her duties well, only being contested by Princess Alicia, who was the original heir to the throne before Scourge's takeover. Under Fiona's supervision, the Squad repair a pair of stolen Globe Posts and used them to launch a successful invasion of Freedom HQ. (StH: #189, #190) When Sonic returned during the Suppression Squad and Freedom Fighter ambush, he was blocked by Fiona. At the time, she claimed she was betrayed time after time, and couldn't rely or trust anyone. Sonic then pointed out that she was breaking her own rule for Scourge, and implied that she might actually care for Scourge, making her cry. Furious, she yelled that it wasn't "like that", but Sonic simply told her "keep telling yourself that". (StH: #194) Following Scourge being tossed back to Moebius by the Suppression Squad, Fiona fled from the scene. Scourge would later question Patch if she was with them when they arrived back in Moebius, stating that she was smarter than the Suppression Squad for getting out "when the going was good". (StH: #195, #196) Personality While Fiona originally seemed concerned with the well being of others and willing to commit to the cause of the Freedom Fighters, it was eventually discovered Fiona harboured a long grudge against Sonic and those who act selflessly, as a result of her being left behind in Robotnik's prison camp. Fiona believes that to look out for anyone but yourself is foolish and survival of the fittest is the only way to live. (StH: #172) She now appears to be breaking her own rule with respect to Scourge, appearing to remain loyal to him even when it would have been in her best interests to team with the Freedom Fighters and other Suppression Squad members as they turned on him. (StH: #194) Romance Sonic the Hedgehog After witnessing what everyone believed was Sonic sacrificing his life to save Mobius from the Xorda attack, Fiona believed her long-standing resentment about Sonic was unfounded. After Sonic returned from outer space and his break up with Sally Acorn, Fiona found herself growing closer to Sonic emotionally. She became romantically attached to Scourge the Hedgehog while he was impersonating Sonic in the prime zone, but once this was discovered, she attempted to find the same attraction within the prime realty's version. After realizing Scourge's selfish and brash attitude appealed to her more, and that Sonic had none of these qualities, Fiona finally revealed that she was in love with Scourge, and broke up with Sonic. (StH: #153, #155, #172) Scourge the Hedgehog Scourge and Fiona's relationship became stronger with time, as Scourge, giving up his womanizing ways, stayed loyal to her even when it would have been more profitable to save his own skin, and their relationship is almost a twin to that of Sonic's and Sally's-though of course with the differences that come with their personalities. Following their arrival on Anti Mobius, and their invasion, Scourge announced Fiona as his Queen. (StH: #172, #190) Fiona, for her part, allowed herself to become more attached to Scourge than possibly any other character in the series. She is truly loyal to him, physically defending him even when it would have been far easier to join the Freedom Fighters and other Suppression Squad members in their joint attack on Scourge. (StH: #194) :It remains unknown if they are still considered to be an item after the Suppression Squad's betrayal, though it is best implied they are no longer together for the time being. Background Information *Fiona stated her age was sixteen in StH #155 when the year was 3237. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Animal superheroes Category:Animal supervillains Category:Fictional foxes Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional bounty hunters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional queens Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional characters with eidetic memory Category:1995 comics characters debuts